Agent Smiley-Face
by Maypl Bougher
Summary: Rated T for Action scenes. Alexis Vault is a normal girl. A normal girl that's following a known fugitive. A girl that is actually working for S. H. I. E. L. D. She is also a girl with secrets and no one knows what she's hiding. She wants to prove herself to the director to S. H. I. E. L. D. that she is a great 13-year-old agent. Agent Smiley-Face. :D


**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT FOR ALEXIS!**

**Hey cream puffs! Here is a story!**

**Maypl Bougher.**

**P. S. Hail hydra. I mean Fail Hydra.**

Alexis' PoV:

I sat in the bus waiting for a man with a beard.

I needed to find him. I needed to prove the Director of S. H. I. E. L. D. that I was good at what I do. I wanted to see him. Was he Nick Fury, or was he someone else. A girl named Skye told me the plan, since I saved her from total annihilation. Long story…

I saw the man with a beard walk in. Lance nodded to me. I was nervous._ What if I messed up?_

_Act like you are your character. _Agent May said.

Okay. Resuming the not-very-bright-13-year-old-act.

I put my headphones in and listened to Queen. I then started to read through a DC comic book, It was about The Flash. He and I are almost alike in so many ways.

The man walked up to my seat and asked me something.

"What?" I asked, pulling my headphones out.

"Could I sit here?" He said.

"Sure, pal." I said and put my headphones in and started humming "Another One Bites The Dust".

"You like Queen?" The man asked.

"Oh, yea." I said, and made myself look sad. "It keeps my mind off of things I don't want to remember."

"We're a lot a like." He said.

"Really!" I said.

He nods.

"Cool!" I said and smiled. I looked back at my comic book and flipped the page. Didn't want to end up like Bobbi.

"So where you headed." He asked.

"I don't think it's good to talk to strangers, stranger." I said, looking up at him with "fear" in my eyes.

"I'm Zack." He said.

"The names Alexis Vault." I smiled.

"Okay Smiley-face. I'm not a stranger anymore." he smiled.

"You're the one smiling. " I said looking confused.

He ruffled my hair. "I meant that you smile all the time."

I smiled. "i guess I do."

He smiles at me. "Where are you going?" He asked me.

My brain looked for an answer.

"I don't know. Until I feel at home." I said, and looked down at my comic book.

"Well you could tag along with me." he said.

"Really? Sure!" I said.

He sighed. "You work for Coulson don't you." He said.

"Who?" I was completely confused. Who was Coulson. It rung a bell, though. "Coulson… It sounds familiar." My eyes widened. "I know!" I took out my iPad.

I searched up Phil Coulson.

What showed up was a S. H. I. E. L. D. Agent. "Wow, Says he was killed by Loki."

"Well you're good, but not good enough. If you got a suspicious kid wanting to come with you, she works for Coulson." he said, and showed that he had a bomb attached to his belt.

My eyes widened. "Are those button powered? I haven't seen one of those for ages!" I said, excitedly. "Wait should I be scared?"

He smiled. "Okay. I believe you." he said.

"Believe me in what?" I said, acting like I forgot.

"You don't remember?" he asked, confused.

"I have short-term memory." I said.

"If you had a choice to join S. H. I. E. L. D. or Hydra what would it be?" he asked.

_Stick with the plan, _I thought.

"Um, Hydra, I guess. I want Nick Fury, dead." I said, looking like I could kill. "He killed my parents. He said they were too dangerous." My eyes darkened.

"Too Dangerous?" he asked.

"I don't know." I said, and shrugged.

"Well, to let you know…" He paused. "Let's wait for a safer, place."

We walked up to a bar. An Irish bar by the looks of it.

The man looked up, and asked Zack something about gun in the head.

The man looked at me. "No kids allowed." he said.

I growled. "What me to shoot _you _in the head?" I gave him a death glare as I spoke.

He chuckled. "You got yourself a good one. She's a keeper. Feisty."

Zack just rolled his eyes. _You aren't Zack, dude. You're Grant Ward. Known Fugitive. _I thought.

We sat down.

"Okay. My name isn't Zack. It's Grant Ward." He said, as the waiter gave Ward a whiskey and me a bottle of water.  
>"You mean <em>THE <em>Grant Ward? Brother of Senator Ward? Known Fugitive? AWESOME! How did you escape?" I asked.

"Yes. How did you escape?" A man asked behind him.

_Sunil Bakshi, _I thought. _Agent May told me to watch out for him._

"Wassup dude!" I said to him and got up. "The name's Alexis Vault! You can call me Smiley-Face." I offered a hand-shake, while smiling my signature toothy grin.

He looked at me, probably criticizing me.

"Don't leave me hanging." I said, holding my arm up.

Ward put his hand on my shoulder. "Alexis, this is Sunil Bakshi."

"You must be Ward." He said. "manipulating little kids are we?"

Ward was about to answer, but I interrupted. "No! I wanna kick S. H. I. E. L. D. S, butt!" I put a sadistic grin on my face.

Sunil raised his eyebrows. "Why?"

"Nick Fury, killed my parents, and I'll kill him. Or whoever is in charge." I said.

He just looked at me with disgust, so I shrugged and took a drink of my water-bottle.

I let Sunil have my chair so I pulled another chair over.

The bodyguards of Sunil freaked me out. _What if they find out I am working for S. H. I. E. L. D? What If they find out I am special. Will Whitehall torture me? _my mind runned with lots of thoughts.

"Why do you look worried." Sunil asked me. The bodyguards and Ward looked at me.

"I gotta go pee." I said, shifting in my seat.

Ward sighed and let me go. I waddled over there, doing the potty-dance.

When I went in I looked at my iPhone. I texted Lance.

**Me: Okay, Ward and Sunil are talking about making a deal. I think Ward is going to let Sunil get close enough to Coulson to kill him.**

**Lance: I saw Sunil come in. Thank you for finding out what they talk about. Now delete this message.**

I deleted both messages and texted Lance.

**Me: Could I get a leather hat, with the discount card I got?**

**Lance: Yes, you have it for free, since it's used and it has a bite missing. Probably from a dog.**

I laughed at our old joke. Lance and I go way back. I am glad Bobbi is back. Too bad Lance "doesn't like her." I think he still does.

I walked out of the bathroom and went back to the table.

"Who did you text?" Sunil asked.

"Oh I asked for a cowboy hat, since I don't want to get a sunburn." I said.

"They were? Oh really? Let me see." He said grabbing for my phone.

"Dude. Private property." I said. He jumped for it.

I pushed his head down on the table, and I jumped over him. The bodyguards ran towards me.

I jumped onto the bar and threw a glass at one of them. He fell down.

The second one ran up to me, but I ran on top of the bar chair's. He knocked the chair's down trying to catch me. I jumped off of the last chair and ran. I grabbed a chair and turned around just in time, to hit him with it.

Sunil stalked towards me. He cornered me and picked up a broken chair limb. He raised it in the air. I closed my eyes for impact. I heard a _flump. _I opened my eyes. I saw Ward with a broken chair in his hand, and a limp Sunil on the ground.

I rested inside the hotel room. I will sleep on the couch and Ward will sleep on the bed.

He called Sunil's phone. _I thought we tied him up. _I walked over to him.

"_Hail Hydra." _I heard a female voice say on the other line.

"Hey Skye." Ward said.

"Ward." The female voice growled.

"I see you got my little present." He said, and shooed me off.

I heard them talking. Ward handed me the phone.

"What am I supposed to do?" I asked.

"If you want to be a good Hydra agent, then you need some practise." He said.

_I already know her doofus. _I smirked inside my head. "Okay." I said.

"Hello. This is Agent Smileyface." I said, as Ward walked into the bathroom.

"Who?" She asked.

"Alexis Vault." I said.

"Alexis? How is the act going?"

"Pregunta a Lance. Le di un texto, al respecto." I said.

"Okay." she said. Ward walked out of the bathroom.

"Ward es aquí. Ley asustado." I whispered.

"YOU ARE A MISERABLE FREAK WHO WILL BE ABDUCTED BY HYDRA! HAIL HYDRA! Agent Smiley-face out!" I ended the call.

Ward looked confused. "I gave her a piece of my mind." I said.

He shrugged.

I have been up for hours. Waiting for Ward to get to sleep.

It was 2 in the morning.

I got up and stealthily rolled towards the window. I opened it, and got out.

I climbed onto the roof, and jumped across buildings. I went to WalMart and bought a pocket knife.

I then put on my ear-piece and went on top of a building.

"Agent May, do you read?" I asked, pushing the earpiece.

"_Yes." _Agent May said.

"I think Ward is planning to join Hydra."


End file.
